Fairytale Masqueraded
by SymbolicSynonym
Summary: Who knew fairytales could come true? (OC WARNING)


I sat there on the couch in the Host Club like I did every day around this time. I had just finished up guests for today, even if I was a girl I still worked for the Host Club. Now that I had finished, I sat there reading one of my favorite books.

I felt two hands on both my shoulders, I looked up to see the Hitachiin Brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. "Hey, Kiara!" they both said.

"Hi, guys," I said, smiling at them.

"We were wondering," Hikaru said.

"If you wanted to join us with a prank on Boss," Kaoru finished.

I looked over at Tamaki and saw him talking with Haruhi. I thought about what prank the twins were thinking, right now I didn't really care. "Alright!" I said.

The three of us snuck up behind Tamaki, making sure Haruhi didn't even notice us. We then jumped up and yelled, "BOO!"

Tamaki jumped and hugged Haruhi in the process. He looked like a puppy hiding behind it's owner.

The twins and I began to laugh.

"Kiara," Tamaki said, "how could you do something so mean?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess," I said, "it's fun!"

The twins laughed at what I just said. At some point I began to laugh with them.

I heard Kyoya clear his throat from behind us. "Oh no…" the twins and I said. We turned around and saw Kyoya standing there.

"Will you three knock it off already…?" he said, with a cold glare.

"Yes, Sir…." the three of us said.

I looked up at the clock. "Oh, time for me to go home," I said, grabbing my bag and book off the couch.

"Miss Hayashi," Kyoya said.

I turned around, my hand on the door knob. "Yeah?" I said.

"Don't forget about the Masquerade Ball in two days."

I nodded and smiled. I then ran out the door and down the long, long, hall.

*Hikaru's P.O.V*

I watched as Kiara ran out the door. I looked at my brother and saw him starring at the door. He showed a caring expression and seemed a little sad that she left. I elbowed him and gave a smile. "Why not just tell her?" I said.

Kaoru, once again, looked at the door. "I will…" he muttered. "I plan to tell her at the Masqueraded…"

I looked at Boss and saw him whispering something to Honey-senpai. Honey-senpai's face lit up and then he shouted, "That sounds great, Tama-chan!"

Tamaki smiled at all of us. "Alright men!" he said, "…and Haruhi… Operation Confession is underway!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted. I looked at Kaoru and saw him looking a little nervous. Truth was, not all of Boss's plans went very well. All I needed to do was keep the Boss from messing things up and everything would just go smoothly.

*Kiara's P.O.V.* *day of Masqueraded*

I sat under the tree like I normally did during lunch. After I finished my lunch I got up and began walking back to class. I was a little ways from the fountain that was in the middle of the area, when I saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking. They were sitting next to the fountain and it seemed they were talking about something serious.

"You need to ask her!" Hikaru said. I hid behind a tree, I knew it wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"I can't!" Kaoru said. I never knew Kaoru was the kind to be shy. "What if she says no?"

"I highly doubt she will say no," Hikaru said. "She likes you, you like her. Just ask her tonight at the Masqueraded."

I felt my heart get heavy, I couldn't listen to this conversation any longer. I liked Kaoru, and having the thought of him liking someone else broke my heart. I gripped my bag and ran. The twins didn't even know I was there.

*That night*

I stood there, looking around. I wore a purple dress that went to my knees and my dirty-blonde hair was tide up to bring out my green eyes. The purple mask only hid the area around my eyes, nothing else. I didn't dance to the music like I usually did. In fact I wasn't all that happy. After overhearing the conversation between Hikaru and Kaoru, I just wasn't my usual self.

I looked around once again and saw Kaoru walking towards me. I didn't want to speak with him right now, so I walked away. I walked up to Mori and randomly started a conversation with him. I looked back and saw Kaoru talking to a few girls. He was laughing like always.

After finishing my conversation with Mori, which wasn't really a conversation as much as silence, I walked away and went out to the balcony.

I sighed and heard footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around until I heard, "Kiara?" I knew the voice belonged to Kaoru.

I turned around and looked at him. I was about to cry, even if I wasn't the type to cry over such a silly situation. I began to walk, or run, away when Kaoru grabbed my wrist and kept me from going anywhere.

"Did I do something to make you angry at me, Kiara?" Kaoru said. I didn't answer. "You've been avoiding me most of the night. What has-"

"I overheard your conversation with Hikaru today," I said, cutting him off from what he was saying. "After that, I got angry. I couldn't stand you loving someone else when I love you."

"Kiara…"

I tried running away, but I was pulled back into an embrace by Kaoru. "The person I was talking about was you…" he said, his head on mine since he was taller than me. "I was nervous about telling you this and I didn't know you heard."

I looked up at Kaoru. "What are you saying?" I said, still really not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I love you, Kiara," he said. He then leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was as kind as he always was to me.

Kaoru pulled back and looked at me with a smile. "I'm sorry," I said, a few tears running down my face.

"It's fine, I would have been the same way," Kaoru said, with a small laugh.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I love you too…"

"I know," he said. He then kissed my forehead and held me. I guess there is a such thing as a fairytale ending.


End file.
